


Two pronouns and a verb

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Henry is a gay English major, M/M, not a songfic but it has a song in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Henry is having a quiet afternoon, with just his book and his dog and a mug of tea.It will not last.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	Two pronouns and a verb

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already know it, I would *strongly* suggest you listen to the song "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on" by Charlie Puth & Meghan Trainor before you read this. Obviously, you can listen to it anywhere, but I figured I'd give you a link to it for the sake of convenience. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igNVdlXhKcI
> 
> Funny thing, I'd never seen the video til I went to look for a link for this story. There's a same sex kiss (one that I saw, possibly more) and an apparent threesome...niiiiiice!

******************************************

_Elizabeth’s spirits soon rising to playfulness again, she wanted Mr. Darcy to account for his ever having fallen in love with her._

The house is unusually quiet. Henry is settled sideways on the sofa reading _Pride & Prejudice _ for the millionth time. David has wedged himself between Henry’s leg and the back cushions. His occasional muffled snore and the turn of soft pages worn at the corners are the only noises in the room. Henry has never taken to reading on a screen, especially not the classics. Sacrilege.

_“How could you begin?” said she._

Alex is studying in their office upstairs and so Henry is doing his best to give him peace and privacy. It’s a bit silly, probably, since Alex tends to study while listening to loud music with his earpods in, but Henry is still trying not to disturb him. He doesn’t even have the television on, just his book and his dog and a mug of tea and it’s been a rather pleasant afternoon, really. 

_“I can comprehend your going on charmingly, when you had once made a beginning; but what could set you off in the first place?”_

He always loses himself in the language, the long, unrequited romance of it. It’s actually always reminded him a bit of--

**Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Henry and David are both jolted by the abrupt sound of a man’s voice blaring from their home speaker system. 

Ah. It would seem Alex is finished studying. David, bothered and sensing foolishness afoot, grumbles and jumps down, trotting over to his dog bed. 

**You got the healing that I want**

**Just like they say it in the song**

**Until the dawn**

Henry hears footsteps on the wooden stairs. When they stop, a bare leg kicks out from the stairwell and draws slow circles in the air to the beat of the music. 

**let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Henry watches for a moment before returning to his book. He can’t react too quickly or the show will end early. And he very much enjoys this show. He can’t remember a time when he didn’t enjoy looking at Alex, in pictures, in his imagination, and then in a nearly unbelievable reality. 

_“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago.”_

Alex’s hand wraps around the wall with a loud _smack_ , then slithers back into the stairwell. 

**We got this king size to ourselves**

**Don't have to share with no one else**

Alex slides half his body from behind the wall and Henry can see, in a quick glance, that he’s wearing tight, black, boxer briefs. And one of Henry’s ties. And nothing else. 

Jesus. They’re...extremely tight. 

**Don't keep your secrets to yourself**

Alex moves back into the stairwell, then steps out for a tantalizing moment before disappearing again. 

_“I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”_

Alex slides across the hardwood floor on his bare feet until he’s at the end of the sofa, facing Henry. He looks down at the floor then lets his deadly serious gaze float up to Henry’s face, staring at him through those goddamn eyelashes, while he lip syncs the next line. 

**It's kama sutra show and tell**

Alex does a suggestive thing with his hips that Henry can’t describe with mere words, but it looks sinful, like he’d get arrested if he did it in public. Either that, or women (and men) would shove dollar bills down his pants.

Henry swallows. His face is warm. His book is clenched in his hands and his fingers are stroking up and down the worn, hardback cover, the way they want to be stroking Alex’s unbelievably soft, warm skin. 

_“My beauty you had early withstood, and as for my manners...”_

The backup singers “oooh” while Alex plays with the necktie, loosening the knot. Henry forces his eyes back to the book in his lap. It’s no fun if he doesn't make Alex work for it. 

_“My behavior to you was at least always bordering on the uncivil….”_

Alex fucking _glides_ to stand behind the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry can see him run one hand through his hair while the other hand runs down his bare chest, tugs the tie off, and drapes it around Henry’s neck. 

**Whoa, there's loving in your eyes**

**That pulls me closer**

Alex tugs at the tie, dragging Henry’s head forward a little. Henry has to press his lips together and breathe deeply. 

**It's so subtle**

_“Now be sincere; did you admire me for my impertinence?”_

**I'm in trouble**

Alex drapes himself over the back of the sofa so his upside down face is in Henry’s, as he sings along,

**But I'd love to be in trouble with you**

Henry has barely met Alex’s eyes when Alex swoops away, pulling the tie off and twirling it over his head while he dances around their living room.

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

**You got the healing that I want**

Alex moves close to the sofa again. He turns his back to Henry so his ass is a few inches from Henry’s face. Henry rubs his eyebrow, covering his face so he can look sideways without being completely obvious. It takes everything in him to drag his eyes back to the print on the page. 

_“The fact is that you were sick of civility, of deference, of officious attention. I roused and interested you, because I was so unlike them.”_

Alex swings his hips back and forth to the beat of the music. Henry has never understood how Alex doesn’t seem to dance _to_ music, it’s more like the music is emanating _from_ him, from the movements of his body. It’s...mesmerizing. He'd noticed it that first New Years Eve, when he was drunk and jealous of Nora, of all people, and never, ever thought someone like Alex could love someone like him. 

_“You might have talked to me more”_

_“A man who felt less might.”_

Henry turns his head a little, because it’s okay to look while Alex has his back to him. 

**Just like they say it in the song**

**Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Henry raises his eyes toward their ceiling, imploring the 90-year-old plaster to give him strength. What was he doing...oh, reading. Right. Yes. 

_“It belongs to me…”_

He stares at the pages of his book as though they hold mystical answers to life. Try as he might, he’s struggling to imagine Elizabeth’s lilting, musical voice in his head when so _much_ is going on around him. So, so much. 

_“It belongs to me…to find occasions for teasing and quarreling with you as often as may be…”_

His back still to Henry, Alex flings one end of the tie over his shoulder and then pulls it slowly back up. The movement catches Henry’s eye and he follows the tie--his tie-- as it trails up over Alex’s ass, his lower back, the dip between his shoulder blades, and then disappears over his shoulder.

**When you leave me all alone**

**I’m like a dog without a bone**

If later accused of whimpering, Henry would deny it. And blame David. 

**I just want you for my own**

**I gotta have you babe**

Alex slinks around the sofa and leans in, hovering over Henry’s body. Henry’s sure Alex can feel his heart pounding, can hear his labored breathing. He licks his lips. His mouth is dry and yet he’s pretty sure he just drooled. He feels like his brain is short circuiting. 

_“...My real... purpose…was...”_

When Henry has almost met his gaze, Alex abruptly pulls away. He stands and turns his back, wiggles his ass again, and does something he’s informed Henry is called “dropping it low.” Henry can’t look away, but he’s read the book so many times he has sections memorized. His brain tries to fill in the gaps while it still possesses the power of language. 

_“…was to…”_

_“Was to... see you, and...to judge, if I could…”_

Alex slowly straightens and stands, wriggling his ass on the way up too, holding the tie in both hands and rubbing it over his body as he does. Henry really isn’t sure he’s still breathing. 

**You got to give it up to me**

Alex’s lovely, lovely hands are at his hips, toying with the waistband of his underwear. His movements are slow and sensuous and Henry is so hard he thinks he could come without Alex laying a finger on him. Henry drags his reluctant eyes away, one last time. 

**I'm screaming mercy, mercy please**

The words in front of Henry are moving targets suddenly, and he can’t make sense of them.

_“... whether I might…”_

_“...might…”_

_“...ever…”_

Alex whips around suddenly, and drops down to straddle Henry’s lap. He drapes the tie around Henry’s neck and sings the next line while looking at Henry with the warmest, most loving expression. 

**I gotta have you babe**

Henry’s book clunks to the floor, landing roughly on the rug. He grabs Alex’s shoulders and slams him backward onto the sofa. Their hands are everywhere at once and he inhales the strong smell of sweat and Alex all around him. He feels surrounded by him, and it is marvelous and sweet and he wants to live right here, in this exact moment, for the rest of his life. 

_“...ever hope to make you love me.”_

Henry kisses Alex until he can’t breathe, then licks at the sweat on Alex’s neck. He hums against his shoulder while Alex sucks at the base of Henry’s throat. 

“The tie was a nice addition,” Henry whispers, smiling. “High marks from the British judge.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Alex laughs, still catching his breath. “I could compete in the Olympics, right?”

Henry kisses his lovable idiot, hard. “Darling, if the event was naked rhythmic gymnastics, I would _insist_ they give you all the gold medals.” 

Alex grins up at him, a little in awe. “Can you do that?” 

Henry keeps his expression as serious as he can. “Yes, Alex, I can rig the Olympics.” He can’t help it, he finally has to roll his eyes. 

Alex laughs under him, and Henry adds that particular laugh to his eternal, perfect moment. 

Alex reaches up and strokes Henry’s face with two fingers and whispers, “I love you.” For all that Henry adores flowery language and symbolism and poetic imagery, those are his favorite words to read, to hear, and to say. And it’s just two pronouns and a verb. 

Henry sighs and fondles the tie that’s still dangling from his own shoulders. “You know, I think I can find a better use for this,” Henry promises, a wicked gleam in his eye. 

**Just like they say it in the song**

**Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @allmylovesatonce for giving me feedback and assuring me this makes sense :-)
> 
> Just a reminder that Alex's love of rhythmic gymnastics is CANON (page 32)


End file.
